As the components employed in computer systems such as microprocessors, hard drives, compact disk drives, floppy drives, and other devices have become smaller and smaller, the manufacture and use of portable computer systems such as laptop computers has become widespread. The fact that laptop computers are now in widespread use has had significant repercussions on society. For example, people can now take their work with them in their laptop computer and perform their work function in any location. To provide a specific example, business travelers can now continue to work on documents, plans, or other projects on computers while flying from one destination to another. It goes without saying that such portability has resulted in increased productivity as previously unproductive time can be employed to get work done.
Unfortunately, printing capability has not become portable in the same manner. The nature of printing hardware has prevented the creation of effective portable printing. As a consequence, the user of portable computer systems such as a laptop may often find themselves in a location in which they need to print a document from a laptop computer, but there is no printer available. For example, a business traveler may find himself in a hotel, airport, or other location in which they need to print a document. The proprietors of hotels and other such venues may wish to provide printers for such travelers in hotel rooms, specified locations in airports, or other locations that are coupled to local networks within such facilities. Ideally, the business travelers could link up to the local network to be able to print documents on such printers. However, including printers within each of the hotel rooms or other locations can impose a significant maintenance burden upon the managers of a hotel or other site. Specifically, in order to properly provide printing services, managers will inevitably have to implement maintenance and monitoring procedures to ensure reliable operation of such printing services. To do so, technically competent support personnel will have to be employed, thereby resulting in a significant cost burden that may make providing such printing services unfeasible.